


Books Don't Teach You This

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley give kissing a try





	Books Don't Teach You This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).



Aziraphale and Crowley were slightly inebriated as they made their way into Aziraphale’s bookshop. Dinner had been delightful, of course, but it seemed that neither of them had wanted to part from the other. So, as usual in these situations, they’d repaired to the bookshop.

They made their way to the back room. Aziraphale put on a record as Crowley opened the wine and poured them each a glass. He slouched back on the sofa, taking in the room, seemingly unchanged from before the fire.

Perhaps Aziraphale caught the turn of his thoughts because instead of his usual chair, he sat next to Crowley, sipping his wine before putting the glass aside. “I can’t imagine,” he said softly.

“I thought you were dead,” admitted Crowley, sipping his wine, eyes unfocused with memory. “Truly dead.”

Aziraphale reached over, and for the first time in six thousand years, consciously took Crowley’s hand and held it gently.

Crowley looked down at their hands as if not quite believing it.

“I am here,” said Aziraphale.

“I couldn’t have left without you, you know, not really,” said Crowley.

“I know.” Aziraphale gave him a soft smile.

Crowley shifted a little closer, careful not to let go of Aziraphale’s hand. He studied Aziraphale’s face. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Aziraphale blushed, eyes glancing at Crowley’s lips. “I.. I.. haven’t, no. Found a few couples canoodling in the stacks from time to time, but myself... no.”

Crowley smiled endearingly at him. “Canoodling?”

Aziraphale blushed deeper, worrying his lower lip in his teeth. 

The sight made something flip in Crowley’s stomach. He moved a little closer. “Would you like to?”

“Well, the humans seem to enjoy it,” said Aziraphale.

Crowley reached over and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. He hesitated, then took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket.

Aziraphale leaned into his touch. Crowley had certainly seen enough kissing in his time, this shouldn’t be difficult, right?

He shifted forward until their lips touched. No, that wasn’t quite right. They simultaneously attempted to adjust the angle, causing them both to miss completely. Aziraphale laughed as he sat back. “I’m afraid this isn’t my strong suit.”

Crowley let go of his hand to take another sip of wine. “Nothing in these books about kissing?” he asked, gesturing around them.

Aziraphale reached for his own glass. “Oh, plenty about kissing, and… other things. But theory is different than practice.”

Crowley put his glass down again. “Want to try again?”

“Goodness, yes,” said Aziraphale, putting his glass down quickly and facing Crowley again. “May I try?”

“Please,” said Crowley.

“Perhaps if you move a little…” Aziraphale put Crowley’s wineglass next to his own and shifted the demon’s position. Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, then straddled Crowley’s lap.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, hands naturally coming to rest on Aziraphale’s hips.

“Comfortable?” asked Aziraphale.

“Yes, but this isn’t kissing.”

“We’re coming to that,” said Aziraphale, cupping Crowley’s face in both his hands and angling it towards him. His eyes slipped closed as their lips made contact.

Crowley made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan. Aziraphale adjusted the angle and Crowley’s mouth opened, just a bit. Aziraphale sighed. It felt like coming home, the taste of wine on Crowley’s lips, his hands anchoring him to his lap.

Quite suddenly there was a rush of air as his wings unfurled, followed moments later by the sound of two wine glasses crashing to the floor.

“Shit,” muttered Aziraphale, jerking back and turning to make sure no books had fresh wine stains.

Crowley had apparently beat him to it. The glasses were whole again on the floor, wine still sloshing slightly. The demon chuckled and pulled Aziraphale close, hugging his chest. “Everything is fine, angel.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” muttered Aziraphale, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair and settling back down.

Crowley looked up at him and Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him again, this time curling his wings around them like a shield. He cupped the back of Crowley’s neck and savored the kiss the same way he savored a particularly delicious meal. Only this one was his to keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie for the beta. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
